Travel Literature
General *''From the Meadows of Gold'' by Mas'udi *''The Travels of Ibn Battutah *''Voyages and Discoveries by Richard Hakluyt *''The Journals'' of Captain James Cook *''South: The Endurance Expedition'' by Ernest Shackleton *''The Last Grain Race by Eric Newby *''Collected Travel Writing by Evelyn Waugh *''Travels With Herodotus'' by Ryszard Kapuscinsk *''The Way of the World'' by Nicolas Bouvier *''Pecked to Death by Ducks'' by Tim Cahill *''Yoga For People Who Can't Be Bothered to Do It by Geoff Dyer Europe *''Guide to Greece by Pausanias *''Ibn Fadlan and the Land of Darkness'' by Ibn Fadlan *''A Journey to the Western Islands of Scotland'' by Samuel Johnson *''A Sentimental Journey'' by Laurence Sterne *''Letters From England'' by Voltaire *''Italian Journey: 1786-1788 by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *''Travel Pictures by Heinrich Heine *''Letters from Russia'' by Adolphe De Custine *''Winter Notes on Summer Impressions'' by Fyodor Dostoevsky *''Sakhalin Island by Anton Chekhov *''The Innocents Abroad by Mark Twain *''D. H. Lawrence and Italy'' by D.H. Lawrence *''Black Lamb and Grey Falcon'' by Rebecca West *''Mani: Travels in the Southern Peloponnese'' by Patrick Leigh Fermor *''A Time of Gifts'' by Patrick Leigh Fermor *''The Silent Traveler in London'' by Chiang Lee *''Stones of Aran: Labyrinth'' by Tim Robinson *''The Colossus of Maroussi'' by Henry Miller *''Trieste And The Meaning Of Nowhere by Jan Morris *''In Siberia ''by Colin Thubron *''The Rings of Saturn by W. G. Sebald *''Fado by Andrzej Stasiuk Asia *''The Travels of Marco Polo *''The Travels of Sir John'' Mandeville *''An Ottoman Traveller: Selections from the Book of Travels'' of Evliya Celebi *''Narrow Road to the Deep North and Other Travel Sketches'' by Matsuo Basho *''Unbeaten Tracks in Japan'' by Isabella L. Bird *''The Malay Archipelago'' by Alfred Russel Wallace *''A Secret Pilgrimage to Mecca and Medina'' by Richard Burton *''Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan'' by Lafcadio Hearn *''The Southern Gates of Arabia'' by Freya Stark *''A Time to Keep Silence'' by Patrick Leigh Fermor *''A Barbarian in Asia'' by Henri Michaux *''Peking Story: The Last Days of Old China'' by David Kidd *''Hindoo Holiday'' by J.R. Ackerley *''Seven Years in Tibet'' by Heinrich Harrer *''A Short Walk in the Hindu Kush'' by Eric Newby *''The Inland Sea'' by Donald Richie *''Arabian Sands'' by Wilfred Thesiger *''The Lost Heart of Asia'' by Colin Thubron *''The Snow Leopard by Peter Matthiessen *''Riding the Iron Rooster by Paul Theroux *''The Great Railway Bazaar'' by Paul Theroux *''City of Djinns'' by William Dalrymple *''Their Heads Are Green and Their Hands Are Blue by Paul Bowles Africa *''Travels in the Interior of Africa by Mungo Park *''Travels in West Africa'' by Mary Kingsley *''Source of the Nile'' by Richard Burton *''The Naturalist on the River Amazons'' by Henry Walter Bates *''Travels in the Congo'' by Andre Gide *''Out of Africa'' by Isak Dinesen *''Green Hills of Africa'' by Ernest Hemingway *''Journey Without Maps'' by Graham Greene *''The Voices of Marrakesh'' by Elias Canetti *''North of South'' by Shiva Naipaul *''African Laughter by Doris Lessing The Americas *''Chronicle of the Narvaez Expedition by Alvar Nunez Cabeza De Vaca *''Personal Narrative of Travels to the Equinoctial Regions of America'' by Alexander von Humboldt *''History of a Voyage to the Land of Brazil'' by Jean de Lery *''The Journals'' of Lewis and Clark *''The Oregon Trail'' by Francis Parkman *''American Notes for General Circulation'' by Charles Dickens *''A Week on the Concord and Merrimack Rivers'' by Henry David Thoreau *''Travels in Alaska'' by John Muir *''Roughing It'' by Mark Twain *''Two Years in the French West Indies by Lafcadio Hearn *''Kabloona by Gontran de Poncins *''Here is New York'' by E.B. White *''Travels With Charley: In Search of America'' by John Steinbeck *''Kon-Tiki by Thor Keyerdahl *''The Lawless Roads by Graham Greene *''In Patagonia'' by Bruce Chatwin *''An African in Greenland'' by Tété-Michel Kpomassie *''I See by My Outfit by Peter S. Beagle *''Coming into the Country ''by John McPhee *''Into the Wild by Bill Bryson *''A Turn in the South'' by V.S. Naipaul *''The Old Patagonian Express'' by Paul Theroux Anthologies *''A Book of Traveller's Tales'' by Eric Newby *''Travel Writing 1700-1830'' *''Colonial American Travel Narratives'' *''Travels in the Reich, 1933-1945: Foreign Authors Report from Germany'' *''Other Routes: 1500 Years of African and Asian Travel Writing'' *''Unsuitable for Ladies: An Anthology of Women Travellers'' *''Cambridge Companion to Travel Writing'' *''Americans in Paris'' Category:Recommended Reading